DP Dawn of the Plot Bunnies
by AllKnowingMay
Summary: This is a place where I put ideas that can be Adopted or ideas that I want peoples opinion on whether or not I should put them as stories. Rules and Regulations in Profile.
1. Fallen Hopes

**Rules and Regulations of Plot Bunnies are on my profile.**

**The first plot bunny I have decided to show everyone is a pompous pep bunny and he is up for adoption. The reason I have put him up for adoption is because pompous pep is not my cup of tea. Don't get me wrong I like to read it, but I'm nowhere near gifted enough in that department in order to write one. So I hope you all enjoy this snippet of a possibly great story and that one of you will hopefully give this little guy a loving new home.**

Fallen Hopes

That last battle had hurt more than any other battles he had been in and not because the person he had been fighting had been more ruthless than before, but what that person had said had been more ruthless than anything that had been said before. Those words had shredded his already bleeding heart.

If only he hadn't fallen in love with the suave billionaire then he would never been looking down at the sidewalk in front of the towns city hall, but it was too late to back down now. He had already made up his mind.

He had denied the person he loved for so long, but now he would give him what he wanted and with that thought he stepped over the edge.

As the ground came close he never once thought of activating his powers and saving himself, instead he heard those words that had sent him to where he was now.

"_Honestly Daniel I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before. Maddie's not that old that she would not be able to conceive my child, which means that all the time I had been trying to convince you to be my son had all been for naught. Now that my plans have been changed you have become nothing but an annoying nuisance that I have to get rid of if I am to get what I desire. So in other words this is goodbye ghost boy."_

**This idea is subject to change for the person who adopts this bunny, but anyways the title is just something that popped into my head so I decided to use it since it kind of made sense going by how the idea played out in my head and that last part is just my assumption of Vlad and Maddie's age according to the episode Bitter Reunions, I believe.**

**Well anyways just remember first come, first served.**


	2. Candy

**This one is actually a one-shot I created. To me it is complete, but if someone would like to adopt it to expand the story I'm fine with that. This story focuses mainly on two characters. One is known right away while you have to guess who the other one is.**

Candy

Today was just a typical perfect sunny day; clear blue skies, a light summer breeze, and a nice not too hot but not too cold temperature. Such a day could be spent doing many activities like hanging with friends, taking leisurely strolls through the park, or even going to the carnival, or in a certain hunter's case observing the humans that were having fun at said carnival.

So far Skulker hadn't seen anything interesting about any of the people who had come to enjoy themselves at the carnival.

Usually he wouldn't have stayed long in the small town, but he wasn't one to let an opportunity like this to pass him by. That is an opportunity to possibly find worthy prey among the humans gathered at the carnival.

As he trained his binoculars onto a pair of humans by one of the game booths he noticed something passing by in his peripheral vision. He already knew it had to be a ghost because a) it had a sort of glow about it and b) nothing that big and had the ability to fly lived anywhere near this town.

He brought the ghost into his sights, but assessing that there was not anything interesting about this prey he went back to observing the humans. The first thing he noticed when he continued his search was that he wasn't the only one who had noticed the ghost. A little pup had also noticed the ghost and in its fascination of said specter had begun to follow the ghost away from its parents.

It wasn't his business if the pup got into trouble, so he went back to observing the other humans. Unfortunately for him his gaze kept wandering to the pup that was getting farther and farther away. Finally he had enough and decided to follow the pup.

He caught up to the child as it had crossed the street. The ghost that they were now both following entered an alleyway. After several blocks of following the ghost it disappeared, although he knew that it was still there the child was looking around trying to see where the ghost had gone.

It wasn't long before the ghost appeared right behind the child. The child must have sensed the ghost because it stood stock still then slowly turned to face it. The child tightened its hold on the pink bear it was holding as it fearfully gazed up at the ghost.

He already knew that this would end well so he decided to show himself to the two unsuspecting creatures in front of him. The other ghost heard him walking towards it and so turned around to attack, but one look sent it fleeing passed the child and down the alley.

Skulker watched with a smirk on his face as the ghost disappeared around the corner, then reluctantly he turned his gaze to the child who stood there staring up at him. Suprisingly those big blue eyes didn't hold fear, but wonder in them.

"Thank you Mr. Robot for chasing away the bad ghostie."

Well that would somewhat explain why the child wasn't frightened of him. The child probably thought he was one of those robot superheroes that he ran across while channel surffing during the times he didn't feel like hunting.

"Um, Mr. Robot." The little voice brought him out of his thoughts, where he had been comparing himself to colorful superheroes the child must have seen on T.V.

"Yes?" The child looked down at its feet then back up at him before answering.

"I was wondering if you could help me find my parents? I sort of got losted."

As much as he would have loved to leave and find some entertaining prey to hunt down he had made it his priority to find out why this pup had drawn his gaze while those older than it had been passed over.

"Very well I will help you." The child's face light up at that and it quickly ran up and grasped his cold metalic hand.

It didn't take long before they were back at the road the child had crossed while following the ghost. They even had a perfect view of the panicing adults in the park from the alleyway they were in.

The child saw its mother and exitedly took off, but hadn't made it out of the alleyway when it realized that Skulker wasn't following.

"Mr. Robot aren't you coming?" When he made no move to follow the child the child confusedly made its way back to him.

"Don't you want the award they are going to give you for saving me." After a moment of them just staring at each other the child smilled.

"I understand you don't want the bad guys to know where you are. Otherwise you can't surprise them."

The child reached into its pocket and took out something. "Here."

As soon as he had taken what the child had offered him the child ran over to its parent. He watched the teary reunion for a little while before heading back to his island. It wasn't until he was back in his lair that he looked at what the child had given him.

At the time he really didn't know what to think when he saw the little piece of candy sitting in the palm of his hand, but now he cherished the tiny 'award' as the child had put it. After all if he hadn't protected the pup from the other ghost then he might not have the interesting prey he now.

Speaking of prey it was time for him to hunt the whelp once again. So he carefully placed the candy back in its hiding once again. Once he knew that no one would find it he left for the exact same town he had meet that child and where he now hunted a young man.

**The idea for this story came about when I realized that Skulker is my favorite character from the show. It's kind of interesting how I hadn't realized it sooner, but I bet its because the creators of the show didn't dewell on the villians much and kept introducing a new person practically in every episode.**

**Well on to the title. I was actually being really lazy with the title so whoever adopts this bunny can change the title if they want.**

**Now just remember first come, first serve.**


	3. Listen to Disparity

**First things first this plot bunny is not for adoption, the reason why is an important OC of mine will be appearing in this story. Right now it is just a simple idea.**

**I put this here, because of the many ideas I want to turn into stories I need some help to prioritize and I hope you readers will help me.**

**Now this story takes place sometime after Phantom Planet. There are supposed to be other stories leading up to this one, but I'm too interested in this one and find trying to come up with them exhausting since I already have so many ideas running around in my head.**

**Well here is the bunny.**

Listen to Disparity

They had only just made several feet from the hidden entrance when a cloud of dust left it indicating that the underground lair was no more.

For a moment five pairs of eyes looked warily on as the cloud of dust settled. Seeing nothing emerging from the debris they sighed in relief and turned their attention to the sixth member of their party.

The biggest member had unceremoniously slung the unconscious sixth member over his shoulders in order to make a hasty exit from the unstable underground facility they had been in, but now that he wasn't in danger of being crushed he slowly and carefully set his charge onto the ground where the other four members of his party surrounded him.

The young redheaded member worried looked down at the unconscious young man.

"Mom he's not breathing."

The older redhead pushed her and the person next to her out of the way and knelt down placing her fingers on the young man's neck. She looked up at the older man across from her in alarmed. Then she started to perform CPR on the young man in front of her. After several minutes the man took over as the woman started to shake and tears began to fall from her eyes.

Many more minutes passed but there still was no response from the unconscious being and the man finally hung his head in defeat. By now the others were all in tears and mother and daughter had a firm hold on each other.

The raven haired young woman that had been initially pushed out of the way along with the young red head had barely blinked the whole time the woman and man were trying to resuscitate the young man. The whole time she had been staring at the young man's face she was hoping beyond hope that she would open those lovely blue eyes she had fallen in love with, but alas that would never happen again. Those eyes would be forever closed to her and that hurt more than the time she almost died.

As the family and friends of the one known as Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom, the hero who saved the whole world, mourned over their lose the scene retreated somewhat showing that it was being watched on a round screen.

The young red eyed, blue faced watcher looked between this scene and many of the other scenes he had been watching and what he saw deepened the already troubled scowl on his face.

"You do realize I'm the only one who can help him."

The purple cloaked child didn't even twitch at the voice that appear to materialize out of nowhere, although his scowl lightened as his child like appearance switched over to that of a mans.

"So are we just going to stand here wasting time or are you going to give me permission to go help him."

He sighed at that, but was still thankful that the person in front of him wasn't one of the more annoying people he had to deal with.

"Very well, but remember that you are not to show yourself to those that do not need to know of your existence."

The shadowed figure nodded and left leaving the now wizened old man with the ever changing screens. He looked back to the screen he had previously been watching and then to the screen next to it that moments ago had a more somber scene and smiled as he saw the much happier scene play out before him.

All would be right, even if he did not know what would happen to make it so. The details didn't matter to him much as long as this was the outcome. Anyways he could always ask a certain someone what happened.

**Let's have some fun. If anybody can guess who at least one of the people that haven't been named then they get a cyber cookie and if anybody can guess two then they get two and so on and so forth.**

**I bet nobody's going to be able to guess who was with the person watching the screens.**


End file.
